Parenthood Fallacy
by Honest Expressions
Summary: He always liked kids... Or put up with them... Or not. Well, up unto the day when they asked the quintessential question, 'Where do babies come from' Oh, God, help us all. Drabbles.
1. Chapter One Avoidance

**Summary**: He always liked kids... Or put up with them... Or not. Well, up unto the day when they asked _the_quintessential question, 'Where do babies come from?' Oh, God, help us all. Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**Lack of sleep causes stories like such.

**Disclaimer**: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright owners. No copyright infringement is intended, I make no money from this fan work. The only thing I can lay claim to is the original character(s) and plot—or lack therefore.

**Parenthood Fallacy**

By

_Honest Expressions_

**C**hapter **O**ne

_Avoidance_

Sakura glanced up at her instructor with bright, innocent eyes; her childlike cuteness could only spell one thing: complete disaster. "Iruka-sensei, where do babies come from?"

Naruto gazed up at him, too. "Yeah! What Sakura-chan said, believe it!"

Iruka knew this day would come, he _feared_this day. But, perhaps, he could talk around it. He wasn't worried about Naruto, that would be easy, but tricking Sakura... "Uh, Sakura-chan, shouldn't that be something you ask your parents?"

"But you are my teacher!" She protested. "You know better than they do!"

Oh, dear God! That settles it, he is in _**hell**_... There is no other explanation. "Uh, well... Hm... You see... Uh—Oh! There is Kakashi-sensei! Why don't you ask him? See you in class!" He disappeared before the Copy Ninja was any wiser._'Thank God for small miracles!'_

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi blinked, glancing down at the pink haired child that blocked his path. She was watching him with expectancy; it was then that he knew he was in trouble, and that Iruka would pay. Oh, yes, he would _pay_. "Uh, hello? Can I help you?"

"Iruka-sensei said you would tell us where babies come from!" Naruto cried. "Believe it!"

Kakashi scratched his nose and sought someone to "help" him, but unlike Iruka, there was not a soul around for him to sucker into this. _'Darn. All well.'_"Here, Kid, read this."

Naruto and Sakura peered curiously at the orange book with "Makeout Paradise" as the title. With eager grins, they opened the book. "Ohh!" Naruto turned red, and Sakura fainted, both foaming at the mouth.

Kakashi picked up his book with a smile. "My work here is done."


	2. Baby Store

**Summary**: He always liked kids... Or put up with them... Or not. Well, up unto the day when they asked _the_quintessential question, 'Where do babies come from?' Oh, God, help us all. Drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright owners. No copyright infringement is intended, I make no money from this fan work. The only thing I can lay claim to is the original character(s) and plot—or lack therefore.

**Parenthood Fallacy**

By

_Honest Expressions_

**C**hapter **T**wo

_Baby Store_

"So, where do babies come from, Uncle?" Konohamaru leaned forward in undisguised excitement. This spelled trouble for all around.

The cigarette fell from Asuma's now loose lips. "Uh…?" It didn't help that Kurenai seemed all too amused by his predicament—she seemed to be laughing behind her hand, but he wasn't sure_._ "Babies?" He cursed his luck to the darkest pits and back.

"Yeah," Konohamaru snapped, looking rather impatient, "_babies._ How are they made? I asked Naruto, but he mumbled something about 'being scared for life' and to 'never ask Kakashi-sensei'… Whatever that means."

Kakashi? He could only imagine what horror he inflicted on his poor, naive student. Actually, that solution didn't sound so bad… Too bad that he didn't have a copy of "Makeout Paradise" on him... Time was ticking and Konohamaru looked at him with impatience. "Erm, the baby store." He blurted out without thought.

_Silence_…

Wow… That was… _Stupid_. If Kurenai wasn't laughing before, she was now. Not that he blamed her, if he wasn't on the wrong side of the joke he would have found it funny, too.

"Baby Store? Are you sure?" Konohamaru asked uncertainly. "You aren't lying, are you? Because that wasn't how Naruto said Kaka—"

"Well, Kakashi was wrong." He coughed, before reaching for his pack of cigarettes. "Yes, babies come from the Baby Store…"

"Yes, that's right." Kurenai finally decided to be a part of the failing conversation and it didn't look like she was about to _help_either. "The Baby Store. We're going there now… Right, Asuma?"

"Err, right…" His face flushed at her sly, teasing look. "Oh, the Baby Store… Em, let's go… Right now! See you later, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru watched them leave confused at their apparent eagerness. "I don't understand... Why are they so eager to get to the _Baby_Store? I don't get adults…"


End file.
